


At the Late Night Picture Show

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur is in gold booty shorts, Merlin can't help but stare at what certainly is a national, if not worldly, treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Late Night Picture Show

Merlin watched as Arthur stood there in gold booty shorts, the man in heavy make up next to him stroked a hand down his chest to his groin.Though a twinge of jealousy hit him, he couldn’t help but admire Arthur’s stocky, well-built frame and nearly drooled at his peach like asre.Merlin shook his head, trying to pay attention to the scene happening onstage.It had been a shock when Arthur audition for Rocky Horror, and an even greater one when he got cast.Though it wasn’t like Merlin wasn’t aware of why.In fact he had proof of it in front of him and he definitely loved the view.He smirked at the stage and licked his lips in antici…

 

Arthur would never have auditioned if hadn't been for a secret, a drunk Gwen, and Merlin having a date.  Merlin was supposed to have joined him and Gwen for drinks on a Friday in September and suddenly cancelled when his work colleague had asked him on a date.  Arthur, though he hates to admit it, sulked for most of the time he and Gwen spent together.  No wonder Gwen drank like she had a stomach not unlike Mary Poppin's bag; Arthur was shit company when being a brat.  When their night finally came to an end, a very pissy and sober Arthur helped a stumbling, chatty Gwen to his car.

"I don't see why he just doesn't ask you out, Arthur!" Gwen swayed on her feet as Arthur tried to lean her against his car and unlock the door.

"Who are we referring to Guinevere?" Arthur was still feeling scorned and therefore not too pleased with Gwen, so he had to use her full name even though she hated it.

"Merlin of course," Gwen stated with long vowels.  Arthur's eyebrows shot up his forehead and into his hairline.  Merlin?  His Merlin?

"What?!" Arthur squawked.  Gwen shoved him as he maneuvered her into the passenger seat.  He felt his face growing hot and his hands shook the tiniest bit.

"Merlin really, really, really, really, REALLY likes you Arthur.  Like, a lot!" Gwen made a rude gesture and very animatedly expressed her distaste at Arthur's thickheadedness.  "He has for _ages_ and he won't tell you because he is, for some reason, convinced that you are not into him at all.  Which is stupid, because you are a terror without him around."

"I really don't think you should be insulting the man so kindly taking you home," Arthur said shortly.  Gwen would have been rolling her eyes if she hadn't fallen asleep right after she finished speaking.  Arthur huffed and started the car, hoping that Lancelot was still awake and able to carry his girlfriend into their apartment.  Arthur didn't want to drag her up 4 flights of stairs.   And what she said stuck in his head, keeping his mind swirling.

Then he saw the audition sign.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally inspired by one song for like a few minutes but I thought it was fun. I plan to expand, but it'll be slow.


End file.
